This invention relates to a water injection propulsion device and more particularly to an improved discharge nozzle arrangement for a water jet propulsion unit.
The use of water jet propulsion units is well known and being quite widely accepted. Frequently it is the practice to mount a nozzle in registry with the discharge nozzle of the jet propulsion unit and which latter nozzle is pivotal for redirecting the water flow from the jet propulsion unit discharge nozzle for a variety of control purposes. Generally this is done at least to insure steering control for the watercraft and at times, also reverse thrust is accomplished in this manner.
Although these devices are quite adequate, particularly when traveling at relatively high speeds, their effectiveness at slow speeds can be reduced. The reason for this is if the control nozzle is pivoted through too large an angle, it will obstruct the flow through the main discharge nozzle and significantly reduce the performance. As a result, steering or control can be somewhat ineffective at slow vessel speeds.
It is, therefore, a principal object to this invention to provide an improved control nozzle arrangement for a jet propulsion unit which permits a greater range of control movement without adversely affecting the operation of the jet propulsion unit.
It is a further object to this invention to provide an improved steering nozzle for a jet propulsion unit.